User blog:Applemasterexpert/Editing tables in source mode
How to view tables in source mode? Okay. So you just come by and you want to edit. But you decided to edit in source mode. Once you went to source mode, you saw these complex codes that looks too complicated. Who prefer editing in a more easier mode? That's me, obviously. Okay, I will teach you how to edit tables in source mode. This is a Sample Table in Visual Mode: If you view this in Source Mode, it looks like: Let's get started Let me teach you these codes whoever doesn't know these. In the first line, you can see And when you view it in Visual Mode, it's this: Let's keep on going. The next line, you will see this: |- This shows when a user editing in source mode, they must use this in order to type in next row. WIthout this, your table might gain extra column, or even look like a mess! This also tells you that you are finishing this row, and you head up to the next row by using |- so that it organizes of which row it supposed to go with. Also, please note that if you are using this, please hit "enter" again to continue to next row. This is what happens if you don't use |- when going on to next row: And in Visual Mode, it looks like this: You saw the difference? It's in the same row!!! Let's say that you don't use this only when separating And in Visual Mode, it looks like this: It's the same. So it doesn't matter! Now, head to the next row, which is | scope="col" align="center" width="120px" |'Example1' This is the "heading" on the table, which is the first row or first column, depending on how you type the codes. The scope"col" is what you saw. This tells you where your heading is. If you type scope="col", then means that your heading is on the horizontal position, and the information will follow to this column if in consecutive order. If you type "scope="row", it would be same. REMEMBER: Please note that if you type either scope="row" or scope"col", then the heading in the next line must match the first line when typing scope=, and so on and so for unless you are editing in a separate table. For example, your table could look like: OR The one after that is align="center". This tells you the words inside this heading or this letter/word/phrase/numbers in this section of the table to be shift in the middle. If you omit align="center", it's fine, but your words/phrase/letter/numbers will be shift to the left. So it's unnecessary to write align="left" when without it, it's the same! The width="120px" tells you how many pixels is the the width of that section of the table. The higher the pixels, the wider the section of the table. Let's say you want your first column to be very wide, but your second and your third one to be thin. Let's lick these numbers, in pixels, consecutively: 500px, 100px, 100px. Okay, on your table, it look like this: Category:Blog posts